Rosewood Lies
by GraysonNightstar
Summary: You think you know how the story goes? Think again cause this time not all liars will have a happy ever after at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Last Night

"Aria come on!" Emily yelled back at Aria who was trying to carry her camera and bags while running. When they finally made it to Spencer's barn, Aria plops all her things on the couch that was against the back wall. Hanna was already there, eating a cookie on the brownish chair next to where Aria is now setting up her video camera. Spencer walks in with more foods and drinks.

"Wow, Spence. Is that enough?" Emily joked.

"There is a huge storm coming through. I don't want to go into that to get more things we will need." She sets the food down on the table across form the couch. She checks to see there are enough blankets, pillows, the flashlights work, and thing of batteries just in case and candles.

"It's a storm Spence now a tornado." Hanna said watching her put new batteries in a flashlight.

"I know, if it where a tornado we would be at Ali's." She sets the flashlight down and the power gives out. A glass breaks and the door slowly opens. The girls come together and Aria grabs a flashlight, turning it on. Another glass breaks and Alison jumps into the opening. The girls scream.

"Got ya!."

"So not funny Alison." Spencer said.

The lights come back on and Spencer lights the candles. They sit in a circle. "Ali, have you seen the new Beyoncé video? I'm loving her new album."

"Maybe a little to much, Em." She said giving Aria a cup. She takes a big sip.

"Wow, Aria, drink to much and you'll tell all of you secrets." Spencer said.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." Alison said. She looks back at Aria. "Drink up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Missing

"Ali! Spencer!" Aria screamed. Hanna, Emily, and Aria were outside. Alison and Spencer were gone. It was raining so hard you couldn't see anything in front of you.

"Ahhh." A scream filled the rainfall silence. The three girls ran towards the noise. Hanna slips and falls.

"Guys!" She called out. All around her was what looked like blood, washing away into the dirt. Emily and Aria helped her up. They looked around hoping to follow the trial, but the blood was being washed away by the rain.

"Let's go into the main house! Tell Mrs. Hastings!" Emily shouted to be heard. Another scream hit their ears. This time closer. They walked toward the sound. I hand reaches past the fence and grabs the dirt. The girls scream as the hand runs along the ground disappearing behind the fence. They run towards it.

"Ali" Aria screamed.

"Spencer!" Emily scream at the same time. They started walking forward when a lighting blot fits the fence causing it to go up in flames. They scream and run into the house.

"Mrs. Hastings! Mrs. Hastings!" They yelled crying. Veronica, Peter, and Melissa come running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Hasting asked.

"Where's Spencer?" Mr. Hasting asked.

"And Alison?" asked Melissa.

"We don't know." Aria said. And then the told them the story of what they saw since they awoke in the barn. Mrs. Hastings was on the phone with the police, but they couldn't do anything until the morning when the storm as passed. That night, that week, that whole month no one slept knowing what they saw that night. Little did they know, it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Strom's Pass

It has been a year since they went missing. Tonight is supposed to have a big storm like last years. It was only six in the afternoon and Aria was getting ready to meet Emily and Hanna. She hadn't seen them in a year since her and her family moved to Iceland.

"Nervous?" Ella asked in Aria's doorway.

"No." She turns to her mom and gives her a small smile.

"It's okay if you are, honey."

"Mom, I'm fine. Besides what is there to be nervous about? We have been friends for what feels like forever." Aria grabs her keys and gives her mom a kiss on the check. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Aria!" Emily called out.

"Em!" They hug and chat as Hanna walks up. "Hey Han."

"Hey Aria." Mr. and Mrs. Hastings let them have the barn for tonight. Melissa said they were crazy to stay the night in here again. They set their spots and chat. Catching up on the year they were apart.

"How was Iceland?" Hanna asked.

"It was nice. There were a lot of cool sights."

"I bet." Emily said.

"How's swim going?" Aria asked Emily.

"Really good. I might be made captain."

"That's good." Hanna said. They went back and forth talking about school, boys, anything. Eventually they fall asleep. Awaken by a scream.

"What was that?" Aria asked.

"Please not again." Hanna said. Emily grabs a flashlight. There is a flash of lightening and a sound that sounded like a gun going off. Two figures show on the opposite side of the gun sound.

"Ali?" Emily whispered asked.

"Spencer?" Hanna and Aria also whispered asked.

They come into view as good as they can in the rain. Standing in front of them were Alison and Spencer drench in rain, dirt, and blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mona's Exit

Later that week Ali and Spencer were questioned and were safely home. Not only are they back, by Jenna Marshall and her step brother Toby are back in Rosewood. Later, the girls found that there was a gun that went off that night. The police found it at their door step two days later with a note. _Finders keepers. -A_ A day later they found the body. She was buried in Ali's backyard underneath the cement six feet under. There is no leads as who did it and why.

Today is her funeral. The girls were outside waiting for Alison and Spencer when the deceased mother came up to them. She doesn't say anything just hands Aria five envelopes. Alison and Spencer walk up and Aria gives everyone their envelope.

 _Dear Lairs,  
_ If you are reading this, then I'm dead. There is something you should know. Someone or someones are coming for you.  
They want to hurt, kill, and make you pay for whatever it is you did.  
I only know this because I made the game. I got everything we needed to use, including all of you.  
I'm dead because they took it from me. I knew to much, and I was heading into dangerous dealings with families and friends.  
There are things you don't know about each other or your own families.  
But I do warn you, be care. Don't trust anyone. And always, always watch your back.

Love and Hate,

Mona Vanderwaal

The girls finished reading a looks at each other. Alison and Spencer look at each other, worried. The bell rings and the girls put the letter in their bags and walk inside. What did Mona mean about making this game? What secret where she talking about? Who are they? So many questions, so many more. Ali and Spencer look at eacher other. The game has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Game On

The girls were just arriving at Rosewood High, when they ran into Jenna Marshall. "Excuse you." Jenna said.

"You mean "Excuse me?"" Alison said walking in front of the girls to face Jenna.

"Alison."

Ali smiles, "Jenna. How's have you and Toby been these days?"

Jenna glares at Ali and walks away. Ali scoffs. "What was that about?" Aria asked.

"Nothing." The bell rings. Five minutes until class starts. As they walk to their lockers they pass Ezra Fitz's classroom. Aria and him look at each other. Aria looks away first. Ali looks at Ezra and winks. Aria sees this and looks between them. Her face shows she is hurt. The overhead speaker comes on and the Principle Hackett voice fills the hallways.

"Aria Montgomery please come to my office. Aria Montgomery please come to office." Ali and Spencer look at each other and smile.

Aria walks down and Ali sneaks behind wanting to watch. _This is_ going _to be good._ Ali thought in her head. Aria knocks on the door and Mr. Hacket opens it letting her inside. She sits down on the chair in front of his desk and he hands her a file. She opens and after she what's inside, the file slowly falls to the floor. She looks up at the principle and said something. He nods his head and motions for the police offers who were waiting by the door to come along with her parents.

 _Let the game begin._ Ali texted Spencer. She looks up at Aria as she walks away. "You will all get what you deserve soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Kissing Coffins

"Help! Help!" Aria yelled banging on the cold hard wood. She pounded on whatever she could with no luck. _A coffin. I'm in a coffin._ She thought. She tried to keep calm but it was hard to. What if no one found her? Was she already buried? Aria slowly started to panic. Her eyes close as she takes her last breath.

* * *

"Hey guys." Hanna said walking up to Emily and Alison. Spencer soon joins in.

"Have you guys seen Aria? She wasn't in first or third period." Emily asked.

"No." Ali and Spencer said. Hanna and Emily look at them like they are crazy. Little did they know Ali and Spencer were. After all it runs in the family. The bell rings and the girls leave, heading to class.

Emily turned to look at Ali and Spencer. Something in her told her something was wrong. With Ali. With Spencer, and with Aria. She had one of these feeling before. The feeling something bad is or did happened. The last time she felt like this was that night Ali and Spencer went missing. She turns back around and heads inside Mr. Fitz class. She takes a deep breath. _Everything is going to be fine._ She said in her head. The bell rings and class begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Family Drama

"Ah!" Spencer yelled hitting the bullet proof glass with a metal chair.

"Spence." Ali said getting tried of this. Every so often Spencer would exploded and start hitting the glass like it would break. They been in here for days. Nothing to, nothing to eat or drink other than the one meal of soup and water a day. They were already starting to smell. The door to the outside opens and Courtney and Alex walk in.

"Still at it sis?" Alex asked Spencer seeing her with the chair in her hand. Spencer throws the chair at the wall, wanting so badly to hit her. They open the door and pull them out, up the flight of stairs and into a room. Courtney puts down a set of towels and clothes.

"We will be outside." She said and Alex closes the door behind her. Spencer looks at Ali.

"No." Ali said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You want to try and get out of here."

Spencer sighs, "Don't you?"

"I do when I know I'll be able to make it out alive. Do you not remember what they did the first time?"

Spencer remembers that like it happened yesterday. She doesn't know what Courtney did to caught her, but Alex tried to take off her foot with an ax. Almost did if it wasn't for Courtney. After that they starved us, sprayed us with water and tased us for days at a time. She shivered at the memory and took her much needed shower. They were pushed back inside the cell with their soup and water.

"Why are you doing this?" Ali asked.

"Because sis, you and your friends deserve everything that is still yet to come."

"What does that mean? What have you done already?" Ali asked starting to panic. Courtney laughs. "Don't worry a pretty hair on her hair, dear. You'll fine out soon enough." And with that her and Alex leave the girls alone. Wondering what they have done and what they might do next to whom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hanna's Time

"Hanna." I heard someone whisper. I was in my bedroom. It was completely dark and cold. I turn my head to see that it was on midnight. "Hanna." It calls out again. I pull my blanket up more and someone pulls it off me. I scream into someone's hand and started kicking and swing my arms. A sharp pain goes there my next and my body starts to relax against by better judgement. The person holding me down turns on the lamp and before my close I see that is...

* * *

"Hanna's gone." Emily ran up to Ali and Spencer.

"What?" They asked confused. Ali and Spencer look at each other. They didn't take Hanna. Their next victim was going to be Emily.

"How?" Spencer said.

"I don't know. It looks like someone broke in through her bedroom window, it looks like she put up some of a fight."

Ali gulps, "Anything else? Any leads?"

"No. Nothing."

Ali stands up straighter, her checks getting red. She clenches her hands into fist. Someone took Hanna, meaning there is someone out there who knew their plan. They are trying to mess with the game. Well one thing is for sure. Who ever this person is just messed with the wrong crazy people.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the sort chapter! If you guys have any ideas to add more crazy let me know. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Radley

"Miss. Smith, you have to talk these." The nurse said to the young girl sitting on the old bed in her bedroom at Radley Asylum. The girl takes the pills from the nurse and shallows them. The nurse checks to make sure she took them and leaves. As soon as the nurse leaves she spits out the pills and puts them in the little plastic bag under her pillow.

The girl was around fifteen and had long black hair and brown eyes. She was part of the game she knew. But why and what she was supposed to do is a question that needed to be answered. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. _Maybe I do know._ She thought. She couldn't remember anything since waking up here. The staff have been calling her Miss. Smith. They told her someone brought her here. Who ever that person was said she was walking around covered in blood and dirt.

She wishes she could remember. Who was she? Who are her parents? Her friends? Where is she from? So many questions, yet no one to answer them. She turns to her side and looks out the window. It was dark and raining outside. She loved the rain. The storm. Something about it made her feel alive. If she could she would go outside and stand in it. Letting the cold, wet rain hit her head, face, and arms, feel it as it rolled down her body and into the ground. To feel the mud underneath her feet.

She smiles. _Soon._ She thought. _Soon you will be free to do just that._

* * *

A dark figure walks up to the back door of Radley. It was creaked opened a bit just like what was asked for. The figure walks inside and heads to Miss. Smith's room. The figure looks inside. the girl was sound asleep. The figure takes out the card that was stolen from one of the nurses and opens the door. It walks to the girls bed and gently take the bag of sleeping and other type of pills. The figure walk to the desk at the corner of the room.

The desk was covered in marching from when the figure was there. It ran their fingers along the markings. The figure reaching in it's pocket and takes out an envelope and puts it on the desk. The figures looks at the sleeping girl, "Sleep tight Mona. You are going to have a long day tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Hanna

Cold. Dark. That all felt and see. Something wet and sticky fall on her forehead. More drops. A blinding white light fills the room. She reaches her hand up and brings it in front of her face. It was red. Like blood. She looks up and screams.

* * *

"Someone has Hanna." The real Spencer told the Alison.

"You mean someone crazier than those two too Hanna?" Ali asked panicking.

"Yep. Aria is gone and now someone has Hanna." The door slams open and Alex and Courtney walk in. Alex opens the door to their cell and the two pull the girls up on their feet. They give them clothes and a towel.

"Get dressed your leaving." Courtney said pushing Ali though the door.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked as Alex dragged her to the washroom.

"Back to your lives." Alex replied.

"What? Why?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. You are just going to let us go?" Spencer asked.

"Just do as you are told. Just because we are letting you go..." Alex said.

"Doesn't mean you can tell anyone about us, or so help me God, the two of you will end up just like Aria." And with that Courtney slams the door in their faces.

* * *

"Oh, my God." Hanna said finally stopped screaming. She couldn't look away from what hung above her. Blood continued to drip on her, covering her face, shoulders, neck. She stopped looking up after awhile because her neck was starting to ache. Tears came to her eyes. _Why?_ She thought. _Why her? Why Aria?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back

"Hey Em." Spencer said walking up to Emily at her locker.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"No. Aria and Hanna are gone and instead of looking for them, I'm here going to class." Emily said angerly.

"We will fine them." Ali said overhearing the conversation.

"How?"

"I don't know, but we will. We always fine our way back to each other."

 _clack. clack._

"Guys."

The girls turn to look at who was making the sound only to fine Jenna Marshall and Toby staring back at them.

"Jenna." Ali said in distaste.

"Ali."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Besides I heard you were gone."

"That was a year ago."

"Right. It must have slipped my mind. It hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't happened yet?" Spencer's asked.

"We have to go. Principal Hacket is waiting for us." Jenna said taking Toby's arm and turning him the way to the office. Ali grabs Jenna's arm Andria pulls her back toward the girls.

"What are you taking about, Jenna?"

Toby grand Ali's hand and pushes her off Jenna. "Back off."

"Aww look at that your boyfriend coming to the rescue."

"Ali." Emily warned.

"Stay away from us." Jenna said.

"Or what?"

"Aria and Hanna won't be the only ones to go missing."

And with that they left. The girls stood there in shock. Jenna and Toby basically told them they were behind everything. Ali turns to Spencer.

"Call her."


End file.
